fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Raidentensho
---- Story A regular Joe who after seeing some of the best elementalists, weapon masters, and martial artists come from his home section(including his ex-girlfriend) while traveling the Spiria section he wants to be recognized as one of the best and gets inspiration while coming across the Thunderplanes at age 18. There he did the impossible, he lived in the thunder planes for 3 years of training, fighting fiends, and learning to perfect his polarity reversal. After his training was done he decided to take a few requests and got some real impressive reviews on his speed and precision getting the jobs done. Then when about to leave the Spiria section someone stupidly summoned a dragon and wyvern horde. Needless to say he took care of them without any emotion blinding him in a very quick and brutal fashion before ranting at the person non-stop before zapping the shumck. Meanwhile a passerby saw the whole thing and gave him the paradoxical moniker 'The Calm Storm'. He became quite the legend in his own right in the monsterslayer circles in the following 2 years to the present. Appearance Rai is 6'1" in with brown spiky hair, brown eyes, lightly tanned skin and a runners build. He wears a standard shinigami clothes with a red obi, and black ninja sandles with red fingerless gloves with added wristguards. He also had the kanji for lightning on his back. Personality Rai is mostly calm but he is quick to anger outside of battle. Pre-Cannon Cannon(FFW) Weapons/Items Exsphere: Yellow exsphere and inhibitor crest on his chest from tales of symphonia. Swords: A regular kodachi and ninjato. Kiba Blades: The kiba blades from naruto. Shield: The crown shield from beet the vandel buster. Spear: The spear, Geablung, from fate/stay night's lancer. Fiction Powers Tales of Symphonia Artes: Special attacks that take a set ammount of mana/magic. Bleach Kido: kido from bleach, shinigami magic spells requiring incantations. One Piece Bushoku Haki: able to sense incomming danger and future movements without needing to see the source of it. Original Power Polarity Reversal Polarity Reversal: Able to change the magnetic fields of a person or object to attract or repel from his person. Techniques/Magic Azulong's roar: Able to take in all electric power from the surrounding area and himself into one focused blast leaving practically nothing while the result is a loud roar similar to the mentioned deity. Hado no Yon-Byakurai (Way of Destruction #4: White Lightening): A blast of lightening from ones fingers/hand pointed at the target. Hado no Rokujuusan-Raikoho (Way of Destruction #63: Thunder Roar Cannon)as above thunder blade: A large 10ft tall 4ft wide sword made of lightening after channeling the power into the purple circle while doing a chant(look it up) falls straight down and shocks the surrounding area of 25ft. all around the landing point. indignation: a large half sphere dome of lightening 20ft in diameter while shooting the target in the area constantly for 45 seconds straight, (same as thunder blade) lightening: just a regular bolt of lightning hitting the target after charging magic into the spell circle (being purple for the element). Music Themes This is War 30 seconds to Mars Thunder Monster D techlife Tick tick boom Rooftop. Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Male Category:Electricity